


Папы могут!

by Duches



Series: Отцы и дети [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Папы могут все! Даже организовать детский праздник.Таймлайн - ближайший постканон. В тексте присутствует множество детей. О каких-то писала сама ЛМБ, имена остальным даны авторским произволом. Итак, дети:— Алекс и Хелен, Лиззи (Элизабет Корделия), Таури, Симона и Зелиг Форкосиганы.— Аурелия Форкосиган (старшая дочь Корделии) и ее младшая сестра Бетани.— Лара Форбреттен, дочь Рене и Таси.— Эзар Форбарра, сын Грегора и Лаисы.— Влад и Ребекка (Бекка) Галени, дети Дува и Делии— Эйрел Джоул, сын вице-адмирала Джоула.— Падма, Константин и Элис Форпатрилы, дети Теж и Айвена.— Байерли-младший, сын Доно и Оливии, племянник Байерли-старшего.





	Папы могут!

— Так, — грозно сказал Грегор, — Так! — И хлопнул ладонью по ручке кресла для пущего эффекта. К сожалению, эффект был напрочь смазан тем, что ручка была мягкая и хорошего звука не дала. Грозный тон заявления пропал втуне, что подтвердил Майлз, развалившийся на диване.

— Не такай, Грегор, — устало попросил он. — Третий час сидим.

— Сидим, — лениво согласился Дув Галени с еще одного, дальнего кресла. — Вот кто бы мне сказал лет десять назад, что я буду сидеть в присутствии императора...

—...И даже без мундира, — ехидно дополнил Айвен.

— Я тоже без мундира, — оповестил Грегор. — Так что... А где бренди?

— Чай! — патетически провозгласил Майлз. — Только чай. Иначе мы напьемся и ничего не придумаем.

В комнате повисла мрачная тишина. Наконец, откашлялся Рене Форбреттен:

— А скажите, кто вообще решил поспорить с леди Элис?

— Он!

— Он!

— Он!

Три ответа слились в один.

— Они все, — «успокоил» Рене Марк. Он сидел за императорским столом и что-то непрерывно печатал в датападде. — Попались, как мальчишки. И Грегор, и Майлз, и Дув. Старая гвардия есть старая гвардия. Леди Элис, как акула, нарезала вокруг этих папаш круги, и только они расслабились, как — хоп! — им уже по полноги оттяпали.

— Все было не так, — запротестовал Айвен. — И поаккуратнее, жирдяй, ты говоришь о моей матери.

— Точно! — согласился Марк, ехидно хихикая. — Точно! Совсем не так. Их было не трое, Рене, их было четверо! Как я мог забыть главное действующее лицо с его ударной репликой «Ну что может быть сложного в организации детского праздника, мама?».

— Это была стратегическая ошибка, мужик, — согласно кивнул император и с отвращением посмотрел на чашку с чаем в руке. — Ты всех подставил. Лорд Марк прав.

Марк приосанился.

— Ты еще на кресло встань, братец, — Майлз с трудом соскреб себя в сидячее положение. — Давайте уже заканчивать. Марк, что мы там придумали?

— Вам по пунктам? — осведомился Марк и, отложив падд в сторону, открыл большой красный блокнот, лежащий на столе.

— У нас есть пункты? — удивился Дув.

— Не спеши радоваться, — осадил его Марк. — Итак, пункт первый, военно-патриотическая игра в старом крыле дворца.

— Хорошо, — согласно кивнул Грегор. — Мне нравится.

— Пункт второй, — Марк театрально откашлялся и продолжил: — Смотри пункт первый.

— Что?

— Что?

— Что?

— Что?

— Что?! — пять голосов прозвучали слаженным хором.

— А что вы хотели? Все ваши предложения так или иначе сводились к пункту первому, а именно: разделиться на две команды, намазаться камуфляжной краской и поиграть в войнушку. Барраярцы!

— А девочки? — подал голос Рене. — Мы совсем забыли про девочек.

— Ты имеешь в виду спецназ Форкосиганов? — поинтересовался Марк. — Лиззи — это еще то чудовище. Если мы тоже будем участвовать в игре, я однозначно столблю за собой место в ее команде. Хочу быть победителем.

Майлз иронично отсалютовал брату своей чашкой.

— Но, кроме Лиззи, есть еще Бекка Галени...

— И твоя Лара, — снова перебил Майлз. — Вчера они взяли в плен Алекса, Зелига, Влада и Эзара, отвели их на кухню и потребовали выкуп у матушки Кости.

— А она? — полюбопытствовал Айвен, чьи тройняшки вчера были под присмотром бабушки Кордоны и не участвовали в столь дерзкой операции.

— Цитирую: «Я верная подданная, милорд, и не могла оставить наследного принца в руках террористов. Мне пришлось выкупить его подносом с пирожными».

— Круто, — оценил Айвен. — Мои расстроятся. Особенно Падма. Он обожает пирожные.

— Но она же сказала, что играла с девочками, — всплеснул руками Рене. — И пришла такая вся чистенькая. Даже банты не развязались.

— Технически они играли, — согласился Майлз. — Лара не сказала тебе ни слова неправды.

— Но у нее же скрипка! — граф Форбреттен с тоской поглядел на поднос с чаем. — У нее голос! Мы с Тасей хотели, чтобы она училась в Консерватории на Эскобаре.

— Можешь утешаться тем, что она этой скрипкой прибьет любого мудака, который вздумает к ней полезть, — хихикнул Майлз. — Я на вашем месте не покупал бы ей пока дорогой инструмент. Просто во избежание.

Рене залпом допил чай.

Марк постучал карандашом по столу:

— Не отвлекаемся.

Грегор щелкнул подтяжками и решительно встал.

— Значит, будет военно-патриотическая игра! Разобьемся на две команды. Локация — парк позади старого крыла. Потом фейерверки, подарки и пицца.

— Про пиццу я бы уточнил у Лаисы, — бормотнул Майлз.

— Я император или хрен собачий? — риторически провозгласил Грегор. — Пиццу закажет... — он обвел грозным взглядом присутствующих. Все втянули головы, кроме страдающего Рене, не заметившего в своих переживаниях приближающийся опасности. — Граф Форбреттен!

— Да, сир, — покорно согласился Рене.

— Отлично! Осталось немного! Фейерверками озадачим Энрике. Майлз, на тебе медовуха.

— У нас же вроде детский праздник? — осторожно уточнил Айвен.

— Будем подкреплять угасающие силы, Форпатрил, — снисходительно пояснил Грегор. — Пока вы там болтались всем семейством по дипломатическим миссиям, мы прошли через добрую сотню детских праздников. Кстати, напомните мне, чей день рождения мы будем праздновать?

— Форратьера-младшего. Байерли.

— И почему здесь нет его дяди Бая?

— Он улетел на Архипелаг Джексона со срочной миссией, сир, — подал голос Майлз. — Дело о кошачьем заговоре.

— Ага, — кивнул император. — Точно. А жаль. Что мы еще забыли?

— Место для наших леди и старшего поколения. Какой-нибудь помост, откуда они смогут наблюдать ваш триумф, — подсказал Марк. — Я уже написал дворцовому управляющему.

— Очень хорошо. С едой разобрались, с женами тоже. Дув!

— Да, сир, — Галени попытался, сидя, щелкнуть каблуками.

— Твоя задача — найти подходящее сражение, которое мы могли бы разыграть.

— Захват и уничтожение гем-наместника в первой цетагандийской, — тут же выдал Дув. — Крайне интересная операция с точки зрения тактики и стратегии...

— Надеюсь, обойдемся без ядерных бомбардировок, — крякнул Майлз. — Не думаю, что радиоактивная дыра на месте императорского дворца будет смотреться уместно.

— Идиотская шуточка, братец, — прошипел Айвен.

— Вообще не пытался шутить, — приложил руку к сердцу Майлз. — Напоминаю, что после захвата гем-наместника на Форкосиган-Вашный сбросили ядерную бомбу.

— Это будет лучший детский праздник за последние сто лет, — Грегор стоял, заложив ладонь за широкую ленту подтяжки, и в мечтах видел, как выигрывает спор у леди Элис.

***

Леди Элис, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, тщетно пыталась разглядеть, что именно происходит в дальнем конце парка.

— Мне кажется, или там стреляют?

— Вполне возможно, — беспечно кивнула Корделия и принялась оттирать лицо своей младшенькой от шоколадного крема. — Я даже удивлена, что там еще ничего не взорвали. Ну-ну, не куксись, милая. Будешь себя плохо вести, я непременно отпущу тебя с ними на следующий год.

Бетани, которой исполнилось три года, тяжело вздохнула и успокоилась большим яблоком, которое ей вручила баронесса Кордона.

— А где же Аурелия? — поинтересовалась Кордона.

— Улетела вместе с Джоулом и младшим Эйрелом в Бонсаклар, на побережье. Эти трое, словно амфибии, часами могут сидеть в воде.

— Да нет, там точно стреляют, — не унималась леди Элис. — Саймон!

— Стреляют, — подтвердил Иллиан, пытающийся дожевать кусок пиццы, замаскированной листом салата. — Если не ошибаюсь, обычные пистоны.

Мойра гем Эстиф подняла безупречную бровь:

— Пистоны?

— Такие бумажные ленты с небольшим количеством взрывчатки для шумового эффекта, — пояснение Саймона заставило леди Элис закатить глаза. — Это совершенно безопасно.

Мимо крытой беседки, где заседало избранное общество, пробежал Падма Форпатрил в компании с Константином и Беккой Галени.

— Бабушка, — крикнул он на бегу, — мы разведгруппа. Если что, ты нас не видела.

— Конечно, дорогой, — кивнула леди Элис.

Фалько, сидевший рядом с ней, громогласно хмыкнул.

— Они топают, как стадо полярных бизонов.

— Может быть у них разведка боем, — вмешалась Лаиса. — А кто-нибудь видел Эзара?

— Они с Грегором и Майлзом крались куда-то туда, — Корделия махнула рукой в сторону, — не очень понимаю, зачем.

— Как зачем? — удивилась леди Элис. — Пытаются зайти с фланга.

— Нерационально, — отрубила бывший капитан Нейсмит. — Лучше было предпринять атаку из засады. Во-о-от та куртина для засады подошла бы отлично. Парочка плазмотронов...-

— Я бы взяла пневматический гранатомет, — вставила баронесса Кордона. — Просто, изящно и эффективно.

— Главное, прислониться к стене, иначе может вынести отдачей, — Тася Форбреттен с удовольствием взяла еще кусок пиццы из якобы секретной коробки. Ее муж Рене, помня о крутом нраве императрицы, изо всех сил воюющей с фастфудом на территории замка Форхартунг, доставил дюжину коробок с запретным лакомством самой Лаисе. То, что она обожала пиццу с острыми колбасками, было страшной государственной тайной, которую раскрыла несчастному графу леди Элис.

— Тася? — удивилась Лаиса.

— Ну, я же дочь лорда. Владения Форкересов выходят к морю. Когда-то пираты были главным бичом тех мест.

— Ага, — кивнула Оливия. — Лет пятьсот назад. Пиратов давно нет, а привычка осталась. Слушайте, а где Доно? Что-то я волнуюсь. Это не в его стиле — скакать по кустам с малолетками.

Граф Форпатрил опять иронически хмыкнул, и леди Элис вперила в него строгий взгляд:

— Признайся, Фалько, ты что-то знаешь?

— Почти ничего, — открестился тот и резко сменил тему. — Знаете, Лаиса, вашему повару особенно удались пирожки.

Корделия, в очередной раз поймав Бетани у самых ступенек, со смехом заметила:

— Попытка уйти от ответа вряд ли получится... Особенно в нашей компании.

— Как жаль, что все вы не служили в СБ, — задумчиво проговорил Иллиан. — Думаю, тогда бы надобность в фаст-пенте отпала бы сама собой.

Фалько поднял руки:

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, сдаюсь. Но я почти ничего не знаю. Айвен сказал только, что они чуть-чуть поменяют план операции.

— А Айвен у нас на стороне Барраяра? — уточнила Лаиса.

— Да, — кивнула Тася. — Я им выдала оранжевые повязки. У их противников синие. Там командует Грегор.

— Ну, по крайней мере, нас представляют красивые люди, — Мойра гем Эстиф была как всегда убийственно серьезна.

— А на стороне Айвена спецназ Форкосиганов, — уточнила Тася, — и еще моя Лара.

— Это меняет дело, — начала было Катерина, но последующие события заставили ее замолчать.

Цветочная куртина, на которую кивала четверть часа назад леди Корделия, вдруг вздыбилась. Из-под сдвинутого армейского маскировочного покрытия, сплошь утыканного цветами, выехала небольшая пушечка на деревянном лафете.

Доселе молчавшая Делия Галени ахнула:

— Вот ведь маленькие мерзавцы! — И оглядев непонимающие лица, пояснила: — Они сперли из музея детскую пушку Дорки Справедливого. Мне только интересно, чем они буд...

Договорить Делия не успела.

Элизабет Корделия Форкосиган скомандовала:

— Огонь! — Пушечка исправно дала залп в дальнюю сторону парка, где скрывались условные цетагандийцы. — Огонь! — продолжала командовать Лиззи и ее артиллеристы с удовольствием подчинялись. Откуда-то из кустов донеслось дружное "ура-а-а!", постепенно удаляющееся в сторону цетагандийских позиций.

Леди Элис ахнула, привстала и тут же была сметена на пол Иллианом.

— Саймон!

— Сейчас прилетит ответка, — рявкнул он и заорал: — Ложись!!!

Фалько Форпатрил, схватив в охапку императрицу и сидевшую рядом с ней Тасю, поспешил выполнить приказ Иллиана.

Корделия, оценив обстановку, рывком перевернула тяжелый дубовый стол и нырнула под его защиту, сжимая в объятиях Бетани. Все остальные последовали ее примеру.  
И вовремя. Со стороны условной Цетаганды послышался ответный залп.

— Они что, стреляют настоящими снарядами? — ахнула Лаиса. — Я убью Грегора.

— Не уверен, — ответил Иллиан из-под второго стола. — Но все может быть...

— Огонь! — вопила Лиззи. — Покажем проклятым цетам!!!

— В девочке столько экспрессии, — кисло заметила леди гем Эстиф, а баронесса Кордона тихо захихикала при взгляде на возмущенное лицо матери.

— Мне просто интересно, где все? — металлическим голосом проскрежетала леди Элис. — Не то чтобы я волновалась за безопасность императрицы...

— Беседка окружена силовым полем, — рослый слуга в ливрее Дома Форбарра вырос как из-под земли. — Вам ничего не угрожало.

— Но дети... — ахнула Лаиса, принимая протянутую слугой руку.

— Там тоже все в порядке.

В этот момент артиллерийский расчет под командованием Элизабет Корделии произвел последний и самый громкий залп.

— Прямо в яблочко, — прокомментировал Фалько, глядя, как кувыркающаяся мина влетела в раскрытое окно старого крыла замка. — Никогда не думали отдать Лиззи в военное училище? — поинтересовался он у Катерины.

— Мне кажется, этот вопрос даже не обсуждается, — вздохнула та, отряхивая платье.

***

«Как сообщают наши источники во дворце, причиной возгорания явилась неисправность электропроводки. Пожар удалось быстро локализовать. Бесценные экспонаты не пострадали». (Газета «Ежедневный Барраяр»)

 

***

— Ну почему она не попала на два окна левее? — страдальчески вопросил Грегор. — Там, в синей гостиной, как раз заседал Комитет по морали. Эти наши престарелые оппозиционеры. Столько бы проблем сразу решилось.

— Да вы сатрап, ваше императорское величество, — хихикнул Майлз. — И деспот.

— Все равно бы никто особо не пострадал, — Галени вдумчиво инспектировал содержимое императорского бара. — Там порох весь выдохся почти.

— Ха! Лаисе хватило, — Грегор протянул ему свой опустевший стакан. — Она пилила меня полночи.

— Не прибедняйся. Тут всех пилили, — Майлз не собирался сопереживать Грегору.

— Меня нет, — уточнил Рене и, когда все присутствующие посмотрели на него, виновато пожал плечами и пояснил: — Тася была в полном восторге.

— А кто вообще победил? — поинтересовался Айвен, щеголяющий роскошным синяком на скуле.

— Боевая ничья, — пояснил Марк, дожевывающий остатки полузасохшей пиццы.

— Ну что! — Грегор обвел всех торжествующим взглядом. — Мы доказали леди Элис, что для отцов нет ничего невозможного.

— Конечно, нет, — хмыкнул Марк и, не переставая жевать, открыл нужный файл на датападде. — Ремонт трех комнат старого крыла, восстановление цветочной клумбы в парке, взломанный арсенал, обнаружение трех подземных ходов, штук тридцать синяков, парочка содранных коленок. Хорошо повеселились!

— Юный Форратьер уже предвкушает свой следующий день рождения? — осведомился Дув.

— Думаю, что да, — кивнул Грегор.

— Байерли удавится от зависти, — хихикнул Айвен. — Он думал сбежать от скучного приема в честь именин племянника, а пропустил такой роскошный замут. Точно удавится.

— В следующий раз, — Грегор отхлебнул медовухи и продолжил: — предлагаю взять сражение при Эбораке. То, где командовал Форталия Храбрый.

— Ну, по крайней мере, в то время точно не было ковровых бомбардировок, — согласно кивнул Майлз и поднял стакан: — За детские праздники!


End file.
